Folded Steel
by perriannath
Summary: a new threat comes from a combined effort of old enemies of the SGC and an older enemy of one of their own. Strong friendships will be tested and new alliances formed, if they can survive?


Folded Steel

Summary: a new threat comes from a combined effort of old enemies of the SGC and an older enemy of one of their own. Strong friendships will be tested and new alliances formed, if they can survive?

Spoiler: none really

Warning: mild violence references to war

Rating: k+

Disclaimer: neither Stargate SG-1 nor Ruroni Kenshin/Samurai X belong to me and no money was made by this….

_ Dream Sequence_

_He stood in the darkened street, sword at his side ready for anything that should stand in his way. There before him in the alley way stood five men from the Shinsengumi, who should know better than get in his way._

_"Ikinasai!" the Hitokiri demanded passage._

_The men crowded together as the lightning flashed revealing who it was and it frightened them._

_"Iie Hitokiri we will not move from this spot." One man called out. The Hitokiri recognized the voice and grinned, his old enemy, the Mheu wolves leading the Keh'al. an group of professional samurai who knew well who they stood against this night. Blue eyes flashed twilight blue and suddenly the lone man was there no longer. Mheu looked around calling a warning; "Fusero!" came the cry. As suddenly a man lightning fast was in the middle and none had any time to react. One man blocked only to find the blade gone, appearing behind him and silencing his voice forever before a cry passed his lips. At the end there was only Mheu and the Hitokiri, the one who no man could defeat. _

_"You are not welcome here Hitokiri! Ikinbasai!" but the Hitokiri made no move to leave only stood there waiting for the move._

"_You are not welcome here, go now!" Mheu stated._

_Within a blur the Hitokiri charged towards the man who stood unmoving and then just before he reached him the assassin drew his sword back and stabbed forward…_

_ End Dream Sequence_

Daniel woke with a start hurling forward at the same time grapping unerringly for the short knife he kept under his pillow. Trouble was brewing of that he was certain. Those dreams hadn't bothered him in so long, he hadn't seen his friends in so long, why now? He shifted trained eyes looking around the room but finding nothing that would've disturbed the quiet of his house. Sighing he sheathed the knife and lay down again one hand resting off the mattress near to where the blade lay under the bed on the floor. Was a threat on the horizon, one that he couldn't fight alone? What would he tell the SGC?

"I'm sorry sir but I have to tell you a faction from the Meiji Era is trying to destroy the peace of the US and the allies of Earth? Oh how do I know this because I was there during the Meiji Era and I know who these men are."

Daniel snorted yeah that'd go over well, not a chance he'd have to wait and see what developed next…and try to figure out who he had as allies?

With a sigh he rolled over in bed and turned out the light again trying to find sleep.

Next Morning

Jack drove up to the SGC gate and snagged the clipboard noting that Daniel had already signed in for the day, he sighed, 'does that man ever go to sleep?' he grinned chuckling to himself as he signed in himself. The guard asked, "Dr. Jackson in for a early morning again?"

"Apparently so Lieutenant, good day." Jack replied, heading on into the mountain itself. He parked and entered going straight for his office to drop everything off then go down and drag Daniel down for some more coffee and see if he could figure what was up with the archaeologist.

Daniel for his part was digging, illegally, through the CIA's archives trying to get any information he could find he wanted to be ready when they struck, they wouldn't wait long he knew that much. Suddenly he stopped short in the middle of his search to find four familiar faces staring back at him. It couldn't be? He grew excited and quickly printed out the locations pleased to find they were close to the base. He logged off the computer and headed out the door after making sure no one could trace back to what he'd been looking at. with one last look he all but bolted out the door.

The drive was short only about twenty five minutes from the base on a side street in Colorado Springs. The building looked as he'd hoped a traditional style dojo, he grinned in anticipation as he could faintly make out voices, most of which he knew so well. Voices faint, giving instruction to obviously people there to learn Daniel decided to slip in quietly if that were possible. Opening the door with all the grace and experience of a spy he slipped in and stayed in the shadows delighting in what he saw there:

A slim man with deep red hair stood at the back row of a group ranging from young teens to middle aged adults lead by a women with deep purple hair and bright blue eyes. Glancing around he confirmed his suspicions finding a man with spiky chocolate hair hovering nearby on the porch and Daniel knew without a doubt that somewhere another woman with dark hair and laughing eyes was waiting for someone to get injured. Daniel had to fight to keep from laughing as he watched Kaoru conduct her class with Kenshin watching from the back helping when he thought it was necessary.

'everyone deserves a second chance, I got one why not them?' he thought smiling.

Suddenly he noted the quiet that had descended on the group and Sano looked around cautiously. With a smirk he realized that the fighter couldn't see him but he knew the peace had been disrupted. Kaoru kept calm either unaware of the disruption, unlikely, or she had a idea of who was there. Dismissing the class to go inside for cool down exercises it was Kenshin who spoke voice calm yet wary, "Come out I know someone is there."

TBC

Author's notes:

Well here's a taste for you of something I'm trying please reviews and any comments welcome, a crossover isn't something I've tried before so I need feedback. No flames though please! I'll post again soon I promise I am working on the next chapter of Recalled Home. Til then!


End file.
